A Bond by Loneliness
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto crying on the Yondaime's head. What's going on? One shot.


A Bond by Loneliness

**A/N: Yo people! Another story, thankfully another one shot. XD Sorry if I misspelled a couple of words, or pronounced something wrong. This is after Sasuke kills Itachi and Orochimaru but instead of going wtih Akasuki (sp?) he comes back to Konoha! ^__^ Yes Sasuke is still a genin. Sorry if my story sucks or if you have read it all before!!**

_Where the hell did that dobe go? _Thought Sasuke as he went of to search for his blond teammate. _He's usually never late for training before._

The black-haired genin continued his search for Naruto, checking all of his favorite places, the ramen stand, his house, Iruka's house, and the park by the swing. Sasuke was about to give up when he saw an orange dot on top of the Yondaime's head. Sasuke sighed in relief. _What is Naruto doing up there?_

Sasuke ran to the top of the hokage monument where he saw Naruto hugging his knees, crying.

"Dobe…What's wrong?" asked Sasuke worryingly.

If Naruto noticed his teammate he didn't show it.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Sasuke again.

"Just go away." mumbled Naruto, choking on a sob.

Sasuke had a worried look on his face as he walked up to Naruto and sat next to the blonde. He was silent as he listened to Naruto letting it all out.

"Naruto, tell me what happened." said Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stood up. "You wouldn't understand!" yelled Naruto. "You don't know my pain! You don't understand my pain! I admired you, you had the villagers love! Something that I never had and probably will never have! You, even though you were alone, you had the village! Everyone loved you! At least you knew your parents! At least you knew your family! At least you have memories!"

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the face. Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem dobe!" snarled Sasuke. "I admired you! The villagers, no, _everyone_ gave you crap all the time and you just kept on smiling! You didn't let anything get to you! Now you admit you admired me? BULLSHIT! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A SEAL THAT WILL PROBABLY STAY FOREVER! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A FREAKING SNAKE SANNIN COMING AFTER YOUR BODY!"

Naruto shakily stood up. "You think that you're the only one who has a seal that just won't go away. I may not have a snake sannin coming after my body but I have a whole group of people coming after me." said Naruto darkly. "Kakashi, the village, everyone gave you everything, and what do I get? Nothing, just hated glares and shit just because of the stupid fox!" Naruto eyes widen as he put his hands over his mouth.

"Stupid fox?" questioned Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto stared down, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "You would hate me if I told you." He muttered.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and forced Naruto to look into his eyes. "I would never hate you dobe," Sasuke's voice in a gentle tone, "You can tell me, unless ofc course, I can't be trusted."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Of course I trust you, I just think, no, know that you will hate me."

"Naruto, I promise you, I will never hate you." stated Sasuke.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay then. I'll tell you.

Remember in the Academy, about the Kyuubi, how the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do." answered Sasuke.

"Well demons can't be killed. In order to stop them, you have to seal them into a human baby." replied Naruto.

"But that would mean…" Sasuke trailed off as it hit him. The glares, Naruto's birthday, the red chakra.

"That's right Sasuke, I am the vessel for the Kyuubi No Yoko." stated Naruto as tears began to form in his eyes. "I told you, you would hate me." He averted Sasuke's wide eyes as tears began to fall. He then couldn't comprehend when Sasuke grabbed him in an embrace.

"Naruto, those people in the village are just stupid and can't see you for you. Kyuubi is Kyuubi and Naruto is Naruto. No matter if Kyuubi is in Naruto or not." said Sasuke.

"So, you don't hate me?" asked Naruto in a quiet voice.

"No, I told you, I would never." stated Sasuke. "But, that doesn't explain why you are so sad. I would think you would have known about Kyuubi before."

"That's because, the person who sealed Kyuubi into me is my father." whispered Naruto who was on the verge of crying again.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Y-you mean…Yondaime was your father?"

"The thing is, the people who my father was close to, the village, Kakashi, and even Jiraiya, ignored me." spat out Naruto. "Kakashi was my godfather, Jiraiya was my father's sensei, the village, who my father saved, beat me almost as much as they can. They ignored my father's wishes and went on with their lives, hating me.

I don't blame the Yondaime for what he did, at least now I know that he just didn't picked me just for no reason out of every baby, that he picked me because I was his son, the person who he trusted the most with sealing the Kyuubi."

Sasuke could just feel the tears that were threatening to come out. _I've been such an ass. Here I was, thinking that I was the only one in pain, when here Naruto was, feeling worst then me. Having to deal with this shit, every fucking day of my life, I would have given up years ago._

They stayed in that position for about ten minutes until Naruto stopped crying and came out of Sasuke's embrace.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go to training." said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke." answered Naruto.

They walked down together and they became the best of friends that would even suprise Kakashi and Sakura.

**A/N: 952 words. GASP (Not including A/Ns) Anyway thanks for reading, review, favorite, whatever. XD**


End file.
